


Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 112

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [11]
Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Conlang, Sondiv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 112 of the CW'sStar-Crossed. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 112 ofStar-Crossed.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706977





	Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 112

BURLY TRAG  
Saroya? What are you doing?

TRANSLATION  
 _Esaroya? Ihita isi agel?_


End file.
